


the rush of magic

by jeien



Series: Oofuri AbeMiha Ship Week 2016 [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oofuri AbeMiha Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final update came close to eleven in the evening. <i>Maybe I’ll run down to the convenience store and get cake or something</i>. It would take about half an hour from the stadium to the apartment—with another fifteen minutes tacked on from the possible traffic. Abe can probably make the trip. After all, a complete shutout is something worth celebrating, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rush of magic

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST BARELY MADE IT!! Day 3 of AbeMiha Week: Pride

Abe waited.

The final update came close to eleven in the evening. _Maybe I’ll run down to the convenience store and get cake or something_. It would take about half an hour from the stadium to the apartment—with another fifteen minutes tacked on from the possible traffic. Abe can probably make the trip. After all, a complete shutout is something worth celebrating, right?

One jacket, a pair of sneakers, and a wallet later, Abe was out the door. The sharpness of the chilly April air stung away his research-induced exhaustion. _At least it’s the last year for it_. That would mean more time to spend with Mihashi. Even the few spare hours he could glean from being out of school would be worth millions, considering the past three years of mismatching schedules. That’s what Abe signed up for when he decided to date a professional baseball player, though. He had figured, after the first generation of the Nishiura baseball club graduated, such a change would be good for Mihashi. And he had been right. Mihashi had really changed over the past three years. Of course, some of the nervousness and quirks Mihashi developed in high school never went away—but he was proud of his boyfriend’s growing confidence nevertheless.

One strawberry roll cake and a magazine was all he bought. When Abe walked through the automatic doors, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He answered it after moving the plastic bag to his other hand. “Hello?”

“Takaya,” a familiar voice said from the other side of the line, “you’re not home?”

“Ren? You’re back already?”

“Ah, yeah.” Huh, Abe thought. That was strange. It hadn’t even been over twenty minutes yet. “I guess would be strange for you. But Tajima had brought his car and… Actually, I think this would be a better story to tell once you’re here.”

“I’m almost afraid to have you continue, but okay. I’ll be home soon.”

He was back in five minutes. Mihashi was at the dining table, heating up the dinner he had prepared a few hours before.

“Welcome home, Takaya,” Mihashi said. He broke out into an exhausted smile shortly after. “Heh. It’s nice to be able to greet you like that for once.”

“I’ll admit, it’s a nice change of pace,” Abe said, toeing off his shoes. “Now what was that about Tajima and his car?”

They talked about Tajima driving Mihashi home using some insane shortcuts, half of which were more than likely to be illegal. It at least cut their trip time by half and they managed to avoid most of the downtown traffic. “Though,” Mihashi said, shuddering, “maybe I’ll just take a taxi next time. Glad my calling wasn’t being a racecar driver.”

“I’ll call Hanai and tell him to have Tajima tone it down,” Abe said, finishing off the last of his rice. “I bought cake, by the way. For the game. You were amazing, Ren.”

Ever since high school, Abe had always insisted that Mihashi was amazing. It almost became a sort of mantra—a chant that he utters so often that back then, he had hoped it would actually work some sort of magic on Mihashi. Make him believe in himself more. Make him see himself the way Abe sees him. Make him forget all of his insecurities brought on by years of ridicule and self-loathing.

Mihashi hummed a pitchless note and smiled. “I was pretty amazing, wasn’t I?”

Abe’s eyes widened. He never thought he’d see the day. This was what he had been wishing: not the wins, not the improvement in skill, not the success. It was this moment—those few words that came like a rush of magic to the spell he kept repeating over the past six years. Suddenly overcome by emotion, he stood up from his seat and rushes to Mihashi’s side, swallowing him in a tight embrace.

“T-Takaya?!” Mihashi said, startled. “Are you okay? What’s gotten into you?!”

“You dumbass!” Abe said. “Do you know what you just said? You said you were amazing! You finally…”

“Finally said something nice about myself, without the indecisiveness—I know.” Mihashi pulled away enough to look at Abe face-to-face. His smile sent waves of warmth through Abe’s skin, into his heart. “I think it’s been long overdue, right? But thank you for always believing in me. Thank you for holding my pride until I could take it for myself.”  

Abe leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Mihashi sighed into the kiss. When they parted, Abe could only say in a rough whisper, “You’ve always had it, you know. Your pride. I just needed to coax it out again.”

“Can I coax out another kiss from you?”

“Hm. I wonder.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Extra
> 
> "Ah... we forgot about the cake." 
> 
> "...It'll still be good by tomorrow."


End file.
